


Perfect

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader based on the prompt:“Could you write a short fic about August and his s/o going on a weekend getaway, but they get ready separately, dress up to wow each other and then meet at a small idyllic place that has a cute pub and restaurant downstairs and suites upstairs?"





	Perfect

Have you ever been happier that it’s Friday? Probably not. Ok, you’re at work and you’re on a late shift but tonight you and August are going away together for the first time. You’ve been anticipating this weekend break since he booked it for you a month ago. You can’t think of anything more idyllic than spending a whole long weekend in the countryside with your insanely attractive, fascinating, wonderful boyfriend.

The shift at work feels slow, even more so than usual, as you think about all the things you have to look forward to. You imagine breakfast in bed, a long walk through the forest, snuggling by the fire and gorging on all the hearty food you desire. And other things, things that make you blush and press your legs together when you feel the heat between them. You feel that intense need to be close to him that you get when he’s been away for a while. Knowing too that August is already making his way to the hotel he’s chosen for you only makes you wish the time away even more.

You’d agreed since you didn’t get off work til late that you’d have to get ready before you left so you can make your first nights dinner reservation, so after your shift finally finishes you head home and get dressed up in a beautiful figure hugging outfit that he’s never seen before. Checking yourself out in the mirror as you add the final touches you know you look good and can’t wait to see his reaction. In fact, you can’t wait to see him – he’s been away and you’ve been working awkward shifts meaning you haven’t seen him in almost a week. You’re ready and out the door in record time, setting off on the 90 minute drive with that familiar feeling of butterflies in your stomach.

On the drive, you contemplate your relationship as you sing along to the radio. August makes you feel the way no one else has managed to make you feel; sure he was a little closed off at the start of the relationship, and he still has his mysteries, but he’s warm and kind and cares so much. You’ve never felt so safe, so important and so wanted this early on in a relationship and yet he still manages to surprise you in ways you wouldn’t expect. He makes you feel beautiful every single day, whether he’s there or not. You think that you might love him. You think he might love you too.

Seeing the small country inn for the first time confirms that he’s a man of exceptionally good taste, the place is perfect in every way. It’s quiet and calm and relaxing, you breath in the fresh country air and let yourself revel in your contentment for a moment before heading to reception to get your key to the room as arranged. While quickly freshening up you admire the room for a moment – it’s rustic and simple, a large bed its centrepiece, and there’s an air of romance to the place. Taking one last look in the mirror you head downstairs but spying August in the bar from the lobby you stop dead for a moment, having to catch your breath at the sight of him.

The deep blue tailored suit is elegant but understated and he’s let his hair retain some of its curl, just the way you like it, of course the moustache remains as always and you wouldn’t have it any other way. How had he gotten even more handsome since the last time you saw him? Entering the bar your eyes meet and he smiles a smile that you’ll never tire of seeing, his eyes lighting up as he takes you in. He was feeling nervous before, a weekend break felt like a big step then, but now you’re here everything feels right and exactly how it should be. When you’re within reach he draws you close to him and lays a light kiss on your lips, lingering a while as you both enjoy the feel of being together again. “I’ve missed you” he says gently, letting go of you but staying close. Your heart flutters when he tells you how beautiful you look.

The evening is flawless, the food is impeccable and you couldn’t ask for better company. The conversation flows through dinner and drinks in a tucked away corner of the bar afterwards, in fact you’re not sure August has ever been quite so talkative before. You both learn new facts about each other, and you laugh and joke together like old friends – neither of you can ignore how right everything feels when you’re together, how comfortable both of you are with each other. Of course you also can’t ignore that he takes every opportunity to touch you, but then you do the same and as the night wears on you need more of each other. When the candles are burning low you finally retire to your room.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?” he asks before kissing you again, more passionately now that you’re alone, a hand on your lower back holding you to him. You hesitantly break the kiss after only a moment and looks in to his eyes, “Tell me this feels perfect to you too. Us.” you falter and he wonders if you’re genuinely worried he’s going to tell you it doesn’t. Cupping your cheek in one hand he responds softly, “Nothing has ever felt so perfect”, before leaning down to continue the kiss as you both finally give in to the longing.


End file.
